This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions for the administration of water-insoluble pharmaceutically active substances.
There are a number of pharmaceutically active substances which are water-insoluble and which, as a result, present a number of problems for their safe administration and bioavailability. Among such substances are the cyclosporins, and water-insoluble peptides, antimicrobials and antineoplastics, for example. There have been many proposals of pharmaceutical formulations for the administration of the cyclosporins, some of which are described in the following patent specifications: WO92/09299, GB-A-2015339, GB-A-2270842, WO94/08610, WO92/18105, GB-A-2228198, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,307, GB-A-2222770, EP-A-0539319 and EP-A-0589843.
In general, because the cyclosporins are hydrophobic, pharmaceutical compositions containing them usually comprise lipophilic materials such as oils. GB-A-2228198 describes, for example, pharmaceutical compositions containing cyclosporin in a carrier medium of a fatty acid triglyceride, a glycerol fatty acid partial ester or propylene-glycol or sorbitol complete or partial ester, and a surface active agent having an HLB of at least 10. These oil-based compositions are not intended to be emulsified in water but are used as such, and are preferably free of ethanol.
Other cyclosporin compositions are known which contain not only hydrophobic oils but also hydrophilic materials such as propylene glycol and ethanol in which cyclosporins are soluble. There compositions are in the form of emulsions. Emulsions have certain advantages over oil-based single phase compositions, and EP-A-0589843 describes some cyclosporin emulsion compositions containing, as the carrier medium, a hydrophilic organic solvent, a mixed mono-, di- and tri-glyceride or a transesterified and polyethoxylated vegetable oil, a polyoxyethylene sorbitan-fatty acid ester surfactant, and an aqueous phase. The carrier medium with the cyclosporin but without the aqueous phase is described as an emulsion preconcentrate.
In recent times, microemulsions have been developed for cyclosporin administration and these have provided provided further advantages over the prior known (coarse) emulsions, especially for oral administration formulations. It is also known to provide so-called "micro-emulsion preconcentrates". For example, GB-A-2222770 describes a pharmaceutical microemulsion preconcentrate composition comprising cyclosporin, a hydrophilic phase, a lipophilic phase and a surfactant. This preconcentrate is converted to a microemulsion by adding water or another suitable aqueous medium.
These and other microemulsions for cyclosporin are all made by dissolving the cyclosporin in a hydrophilic phase e.g. propylene glycol, and then mixing the solution with the oil and eventually with an aqueous phase. We have found that there can be a tendency with these microemulsions for solid microfine cyclosporin to be formed during their use, e.g. after administration. This is basically undesirable, and we have now found that microemulsions can be made in which this tendency is very much reduced or totally absent.